De la luna a la luna de miel
by Isaborvel
Summary: "Naruto y Hinata vuelven de su misión en la luna, una misión llena de ternura y amor, pero ¿perdurará? Además cómo reaccionan sus amigos y la aldea ante su relación y cómo esto logra formar otras parejas". Es mi primer fanfiction, me encantan los comentarios y las críticas constructivas. Gracias :)


Iban corriendo por el bosque, todos estaban desesperados por llegar a su aldea, la misión a la luna había sido demasiado cansada, sin embargo habían dos personas que a pesar de su cansancio sentía que estaban como en un sueño y uno muy hermoso. Hinata iba de penúltima en la fila, iba pensativa pero con una sonrisa que había sido imposible borrarle desde su primer beso con Naruto y este iba de ultimo en la fila vigilando que nada le pasara a la nueva razón de su alegría. No hablaban mucho entre ellos pero de vez en cuando se miraban con complicidad. A pesar que el resto del grupo sabía todo lo sucedido no querían incomodarlos además se arriesgaban a que Hinata se desmayara, así que iban casi que a la par y una vez perdida Naruto le tendía la mano a HInata.

Hinata por su parte estaba como soñando, le daba miedo despertarse y ver que todo lo que había pasado no era real. Que dirían todos cuando llegaran,¿se alegrarían por su relación con Naruto o se interpondrían? Aunque ahora que lo piensa todavía no eran nada, solo se besaron, lo cual era muy profundo para ella pero, ¿Naruto pensaría de la misma manera?

¿Te pasa algo Hinata?

No, nada- dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Naruto

Naruto sentía que el corazón se le derretía cuando la veía sonreír, él quería ser esa persona que la hiciera más feliz que nadie. Tenía tantos planes con ella que ni sabía por donde empezar, ahora que llegaran a la aldea tenía que hacer algo especial por ella, recompensarla por lo estúpido que había sido todos estos años. Al fin había encontrado la persona con quien ser feliz y se lo agradecía mucho, por siempre mirarlo, por siempre admirarlo y apoyarlo, cuando él prácticamente no la notaba de niños y cuando crecieron solo la percibía como una chica muy tímida, le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza cuando se acordó de todas las estupideces que le había dicho.

Pasaron un momento por el río para descansar y tomar agua. Naruto al igual que en la luna tomó el agua con sus manos y después le ofreció a HInata haciendo que ella tomara el agua de ellas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella y Naruto se ruborizó un poco. Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru observaban la escena con felicidad.

Quien diría que todo lo que se necesitaba para unirlos era una bufanda y los recuerdos de sus vidas- Dijo Sakura tranquila mientras los observaba.

Y que secuestraran a Hinata, que casi mataran a Naruto, que obligaran a Hinata casarse y que la Luna casi chocara con la tierra… te parece poco?-dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

Ciertamente no fue nada fácil- Dijo Sai con un poco de risa- aunque fue divertido ver el lado sentimental de Naruto, quien diría que podía ser tan romántico.

Que importa, mientras mi nee-chan esté feliz… -dijo Hanabi mientras veía como su hermana se reía con el bobalicón ese.

Después continuaron con su camino hacia Konoha, ya se acercaban y los muchachos se iban poniendo nerviosos por lo que les esperaba y Shikamaru ya se estaba quejando del papeleo que tenia que hacer para el informe de la misión. No habían ni llegado a Konoha cuando ya se escuchaban lo vítores y los gritos de bienvenida. Muchos de sus amigos los esperaban en la entrada y los fueron a abrazar apenas llegaron, a pesar de que intentaron mantenerse juntos, el tumulto logró separar a Hinata de Naruto. Además las fanáticas de Naruto llegaron como un tsunami a darle regalos y felicitarlo. Naruto volvió a ver a Hinata con culpabilidad, pero esta le sonrió y después fue con Hanabi a abrazar a su padre, Naruto sonrió al ver la tierna escena, se notaba que el hombre había estado desesperado por saber de sus dos hijas.

Después de saludar a sus amigos y pedirle a Konohamaru que le ayudara con los regalos de sus admiradoras, se acercó a Hinata y a pesar de que trató de ser disimulado, los mas cercanos a ellos se dieron cuenta del momento en el que Naruto tomó sus manos. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta y otras personas que ya sabían de los sentimientos de Hinata no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo- dijo Hinata riendo un poco tímida.

Bueno, supongo que es la novedad. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-dijo Naruto con dulzura- te prometo que ahora siempre lo haré cada vez que quieras.

No te preocupes, iré con mi padre y Hanabi, supongo que querrá saber que pasó.-Dijo Hinata muy feliz aunque sabía que en el fondo no se quería separar de él.

¿Te puedo ver mañana?- le preguntó Naruto antes de que se fuera. Hinata se volvió y puso una hermosa sonrisa.

Por supuesto- y se despidió de él.

Él no apartó la vista hasta que desapareció la silueta de los Hyuga, definitivamente era un hombre con suerte, a veces pensaba que no se merecía a Hinata, era demasiado buena para un estupido como el, pero en vez de recriminarse tendría que aprovecharla.

Así que al fin te traes algo con Hinata, eh?- Apareció Kiba al lado y le comenzó a rascar la cabeza con el puño.

Ciertamente es una grata sorpresa- Dijo Shino apareciendo de la nada.

Haznos un favor y no seas un idiota con ella- Dijo Kiba con desprecio.

No tienes que decírmelo-dijo Naruto quitándose de los brazos de Kiba.

Hey, en serio, cuídala- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y naruto le respondió con la misma manera.

Despues se dirigió a su casa con Konohamaru y este le preguntó sobre todo lo que había pasado en la misión y contra quien se enfrentaron. Naruto le contó todo un poco resumido ya que estaba pensativo en todo lo que acababa de pasar: la luna, Toneri, el papeleo y Hinata. No tenía ni diez minutos de haberse separado de ella y ya la extrañaba. Sin querer dijo un :"Hinata" en voz alta.

¿Que te pasa Naruto?

Eh? Nada, nada. -Dijo moviendo las manos hacia los lados.

Mmmhh… ¿No será… que te gustan sus pechos?- Preguntó Konohamaru con mente maliciosa y poniendo cara de tonto al recordar la imagen de Hinata.

¡No seas pervertido!- dijo naruto mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la cabeza y Konohamaru intentaba cubrirse.

¿Que te pasa? Hinata nee-chan es muy hermosa y muy amable, ademas tiene ese pelo y esas piernas y esas…- Dijo konohamaru haciendo con las manos como si agarrara algo, pero no pudo terminar porque Naruto lo volvió a golpear.

¡No hables así de ella!- gritó Naruto con la cara sonrojada. Konohamaru lo entendió todo

¿Acaso te gusta?¿ Al fin te diste cuenta?

¿Que?¿Tú también los sabías?

Habia que estar ciego para no verlo y ¿porque cambiaste de opinión?¿No te gustaba Sakura?

Creo que al fin entendí que sentía en verdad, me di cuenta que la que siempre me ha apoyado ha sido ella y no quiero ser tan idiota de perderla.

Pero ¿de verdad te gusta? es que es muy repentino. Dime que te gusta de ella, porque cambiaste de opinión.

Bueno, siempre la encontré linda, amable y demasiado tímida, pero nunca me imaginé lo que sentía por mi y cuando me lo dijo me puse muy feliz, pero creí que era algo pasajero que solo lo hizo por salvarme y todavía tenía que cumplirle la promesa a Sakura. Pero todo cambió en esta misión, vi quien era ella realmente y que lo que sentía por mi lo sentía hace bastantes años. Que siempre me observó y nunca me abandonó, y cuando iban a matarme, me salvó.Y yo solo fui un idiota con ella.

¿Pero en verdad te gusta? Suena como si lo hicieras por culpa.

Para nada, sabes que no soy así, solo me di cuenta de lo que realmente quiero, alguien que me ame por quien soy y no por lo que pueda hacer por ellos o por lo que tengo y quiero amarla de la misma manera.

Si tu lo dices- dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su maestro feliz- me parece que es mejor a que Sakura te esté pegando todo el día, además tiene ese pelo y esas piernas y esas…- Naruto volvió a golpearlo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento Naruto se tiró a la cama, se sentía cansado, no había dormido nada bien durante la misión y tampoco descansó antes de llegar aquí. Podía ver la luna, desde ahora le gustaba mucho más, era como los ojos de Hinata grises, tranquilos y muy amables. No podía parar de pensar en ella, mañana tendrían su primera cita, tenía que ser algo lindo pero divertido, aunque sabía que ella estaría feliz con lo que sea que hicieran. Ella era muy insegura y callada, tenía que cuidarse de no decir estupideces y de no avergonzarla, la tenía que hacer sentir segura. Aunque sinceramente no sabía de que era tan insegura, ella era muy fuerte y de una de las mejores familias, mas bien debería ser como Hanabi que llegaba al punto de ser un poco presumida. Tambien era hermosísima, para los ojos de él nadie le podía ganar. Su piel era demasiado suave, lo había notado durante la misión, además era raro ver a alguien tan blanca, pero eso la hacía mas clásica. Y su cabello tan largo y sedoso. "Ese pelo y esas piernas y esas…" las palabras de Konohamaru resonaron en su cabeza. Se ruborizó de pensar en Hinata y se dió la media vuelta y durante horas siguió dando vueltas en su cama ya que la imagen de Hinata no le permitía pegar ojo. "Debe ser bellísima" se dijo a sí mismo pensando en como debía ser su amada sin ropa y a pesar de tener vergüenza de pensar de ella así, se puso felíz porque ella era suya.

Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuga junto con su familia. Hanabi y ella le contaron todo lo sucedido a su padre y después cenaron juntos. Hanabi había comenzado a sentir todavía mas aprecio por su hermana desde la misión y estaba feliz de ver que todo le había funcionado después de tantos años. Así que después cenar Hinata se encontró a su hermana menor sentada en su cama esperándola. Al parecer quería hablar con ella, a pesar de lo ruda que era Hanabi era una romántica en el fondo.

¿Que sucede hanabi?

Nada, solo quería saber que pasó mientras yo estaba en castillo durmiendo.-Dijo la menor con cara maliciosa.

Ehh.. etto… estuvimos buscándote y encontramos unas tumbas, tambien vimos ciudades abandonada…

¡No de eso!¡Naruto!¡¿Que pasó con Naruto?!-dijo Hanabi desesperada, su hermana a veces era muy tonta. Inmediatamente Hinata se ruborizó y volvió a ver hacia otro lado.

Bueno… Naruto y yo… nosotros… No se que somos. -dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza con resignación y con una atmosfera azul alrededor.

Pero no creo que eso sea algo malo, tienen un día de haber reconocido sus sentimientos, si me dijeras que estás embarazada y no son nada ya sería algo preocupante…

¡Hanabi!-dijo Hinata volviendose avergonzada de escuchar hablar a su hermanita así.

¿Qué? No me digas que ya lo hicieron-dijo con una sonrisa pícara para molestar a su hermana.

¿Como se te ocurre? Apenas nos besamos… y… y tu estas muy joven para hablar de estas cosas-dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza avergonzada cuando mencionó lo del beso.

Y tú estas muy vieja para que yo te tenga que estar enseñando de estas cosas.

Hanabi… tú… tú…-dijo Hianta de sin aire de pensar que su hermanita ya había pasado por esa experiencia… - soy un asco de hermana mayor-dijo casi llorando.

Nee-chan, te estoy molestando, claro que no -dijo hanabi riendo nerviosa y con una gotita detrás de la cabeza- solo te estoy diciendo que por ahora no lo apresures y no lo asustes, es normal que todavía no sean nada, apenas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti. Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Pero que ha pasado entre ustedes, cuéntame con detalle.

Bueno, él esta siendo realmente dulce conmigo y siempre me está cuidando, me da la mano y en realidad fue él el que dijo que yo le gustaba durante la misión. No lo esperaba, habíamos tenido un día muy especial antes de eso y justamente cuando me dijo lo que sentía llegó Toneri.

Eso es bueno, se ve que te quiere hermana. Todo va a salir bien.

Hinata sonrió, ójala sea de tal manera. Después de preguntarle por cada detalle del beso y del tiempo que pasaron juntos Hanabi se fue a su habitación. Hinata se puso su ropa de dormir y se fue a acostar. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana. Su primera cita con Naruto, no se lo podía creer, le daba miedo despertar y que fuera mentira.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó creyendo que todo había sido un sueño y lo único que la pudo convencer de lo contrario había sido una nota que vino a dejar un mensajero, "se la trajo el joven Uzumaki, pidió hablar con usted, pero usted se encontraba dormida todavía princesa" A Hinata la envolvió la vergüenza y le dieron ganas de golpearse. Pero al abrir la nota la inundó la felicidad. "Hinata, voy a entrenar, paso al atardecer por ti" La nota tenía muchos rayones y tachones, se notaba que le había costado saber que escribirle. Sonrió y se fue a entrenar con Hanabi, el día se le hizo eterno. Cada vez que veía el cielo se acordaba de los ojos de Naruto de ese azul eléctrico. Se moría por verlo.

Naruto pasó el día entrenando como loco, tambien se le hizo eterno. Konohamaru practicaba el rasengan como loco y a cada rato llegaban admiradoras a pedirle fotografias y darle regalos. Le gustaba eso, pero ya estaba cansado, no por ser una celebridad, eso le había costado demasiado, sino por el interés romantico que tenían las chicas por él, ahora que estaba con Hinata no le gustaba que lo abrazaran o que se guindaran de sus brazos, se podría malinterpretar y en un punto les pidio amablemente que lo dejaran entrenar y que no podían permanecer cerca de él puesto que podría hacerles daño. Sin embargo algunas no hicieron caso y se quedaron.

Naruto sempai, ¿es cierto que usted tiene novia?- preguntaron un par de ellas.

¿Que?… ustedes… ¿Como…? - Naruto paró en seco de entrenar, se sorprendió de los rápido que viajaban los chismes en esa ciudad.

Es cierto! ¡Nooooo!- y muchas de ellas comenzaron a soltar lagrimas y gritar.

Etto… yo… -dijo Naruto sin saber que hacer.

Que importa, mientras Naruto sempai sea feliz no importa- Naruto sonrió y le pareció tierno que pensaran así y les sonrió. Todas lo felicitaron y concordaron excepto un trio de ellas que no se veían para nada felices.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?¿ Es muy bonita?¿Tambien es una ninja?- Sus fans le hicieron múltiples preguntas sobre su enamorada y a Naruto se le olvidó por completo entrenar.

Ella… la conozco desde que éramos genin… pero nunca supe que me gustaba hasta ahora y ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi… y yo nunca me di cuenta. Ella… ella es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello largo y sedoso… sus ojos son como la luna- Naruto comenzó a divagar y se le olvidó que estaba con otras personas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de una docena de chicas sentadas en el suelo escuchándolo y viéndolo con ojitos de corazón.- ¿ehh..? ¿Pasa algo?

¡Kyaaaaa! Naruto sempai esta enamorado. ¿Ya tuvieron su primera cita?

Etto… no… va a ser hoy pero no se que hacer-Dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo también mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

LLevela a comer a un lugar elegante y caro.

Nooo, demasiado para la primera. Organice una cena romántica en medio del bosque.

Vayan a jugar videojuegos para que sea divertida.- Pronto las chicas se comenzaron a pelear entre ellas sobre que debería hacer en la primera cita.

¿Porque no le compra algo, jefe? Así siempre se acordará de su primera cita y será especial-sugirió Konohamaru también sentado entre las muchachas. Todas la chicas se volvieron y sonrieron concordando que era una buena idea.

¿Pero que le compro?

Anillos.

Pendientes- y pronto volvieron a pelearse entre ellas.

Naruto pasó gran parte de la tarde escuchando ideas de sus admiradoras y Konohamaru el cual demostró su lado sentimental dando buenos consejos. Muchas de ellas quedaron fascinadas con el sentimental Konohamaru( el cual en realidad no era más que un pervertido) y se hicieron fan de él también, además el pupilo del salvador de la aldea y nieto del tercer hokage no estaba nada mal tampoco. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba comenzando a poner el sol, Naruto salió corriendo hacia su apartamento para pasar por dinero y su alcancía con forma de rana y de paso arreglarse un poco.

Hinata no perdió la noción del tiempo y sin embargo tambien estaba tarde ya que llevaba por lo menos una hora decidiendo que ponerse. Estaba desesperada, naruto pasaría en unos minutos y ella ni siquiera se había arreglado. Corría al espejo para ver su atuendo y se volvía a cambiar, repitió el proceso por lo menos unas 50 veces y cuando se dio cuenta su cuarto era un desastre. Uno atuendos eran muy simples, otros muy atrevidos, no encontraba algo lindo pero atractivo. Pronto se dio por vencida y se tiró al suelo. Hanabi, la cual observaba la escena muy divertida, decidió que era hora de entrometerse o su hermana nunca estaría lista.

Nee-chan, él se decepcionará si vas vestida como abuela a tu primera cita.

Hanabi- dijo Hinata casi con lagrimas en los ojos

Ven, déjame escogerte algo.

Hanabi no tardó mucho en hacer un conjunto. Escogió una enagua blanca de vuelos un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una camisa de manga larga con un escote un poco profundo para resaltar los buenos atributos de su hermana. Como estaba nevando le puso una chaqueta café encima y una medias negras mas arriba de la rodilla. No se veía vulgar pero tampoco parecía una anciana. Para terminar unas botas por la rodilla y Listo.

Hanabi tambien la maquilló aunque no se propasó con el maquillaje, la hermosura de su hermana era clásica y entre más natural mejor. Le puso brillo en los labios y peino sus pestañas. Le iba a poner rubor peor como su hermana solía ruborizarse con facilidad parecería un tomate, así que le dejó simple. Se veía realmente preciosa.

Hanabi, arigatou, pero… ¿segura que me veo bien?-Una vena se hizo grande en la frente de Hanabi

¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades?

Ehh… no… solo que no me acostumbro…

Eres una gran…- dijo Hanabi acomodándose una manga para lanzarse encima de su hermana. Cuando en eso entró un mensajero

Princesa, ha llegado el joven Uzumaki.

Hinta se ruborizó, tendría que ir así después de todo. Salió corriendo de su habitación con un pequeño bolsito. Hanabi le gritó que suerte y que no hicieran cochinadas. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con un apuesto Naruto que esta jadeando como loco.

Naruto-kun…

Hinata -Naruto se enderezó y la iba a saludar pero se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. - Hinata… Tú… estás…- Dijo Naruto ruborizado y volviendo a ver a otro lado, pero de repente se puso recto y sonrió, había decidido que la haría sentir segura y mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza le dijo- Estás preciosa.

Gracias, tú tambien te ves bastante bien-dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

Etto… ¿Que quieres hacer? Estaba pensando que el festival Rinen todavía está, debido a que no se pudo celebrar por los meteoritos. Pensé que sería divertido, pero, ¿Tú quieres ir?

Por supuesto-dijo Hinata con esa característica sonrisa sincera y un poco de rubor.

Naruto jamás había notado que su sonrisa era tan linda probablemente porque siempre que estaba con él estaba triste o nerviosa. Esa noche se veía bellísima y Naruto tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos para mantenerse claro. El viento parecía estar molestándolo mientras jugaba con los vuelos de la falda la cual se movía en un lento y atractivo vaivén. Su pelo caía elegantemente detrás de su espalda y algunos cabellos jugaban con su escote. Dios, ese escote lo iba a matar. Mientras tanto Hinata iba sonrojada, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en el que Naruto caminaría a la par de ella, cuidando y llevándola a su primera cita. Nunca se cansaba de ver lo guapo que era, sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos la hipnotizaban. Y ya no era un niño, era un hombre alto, musculoso y atractivo, intentó verlo de reojo y se dio cuenta que èl tambien la estaba viendo. Ambos se sonrojaron pero entonces Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, ella se volvió con incredulidad y él la miró con seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa de verguenza, Hinata se rió y Naruto se sonrojó más.

Al llegar al festival muchos los volvían a ver, varios de su amigos estaban ahí y estaban a punto de ir a saludarlos pero decidieron que lo mejor era no interrumpir. Ya no caminaban de la mano pero seguían juntos. Se veían como toda una pareja, los aldeanos no dejaban de verlos y hacer teorías sobre lo que podía haber pasado. Algunos decían que Naruto al fin había abierto los ojos, mientras otros decían que solo lo hacía por lástima hacia la chica. Otros decían que Hinata lo habría engatusado mientras otros decían que era por motivo político o arreglado para que Naruto tuviera relación con la familia Hyuga y le fuera más facil ser Hokage. Naruto iba distraído pero Hinata escuchó vario comentarios, intentó no hacerles caso, pero tenían razón, era algo difícil de creer, ¿porque de repente había cambiado de opinión?

En el festival no perdieorn el tiempo, jugaron multiples juegos. Hinata era sorprende para algunos, era calmada y se concentraba con facilidad, así que aún sin el Byakugan lograba ganar en varios. Naruto al contrario solo le iba bien en los juegos de rapidez. Hinata se reía de como se exasperaba, era tan hiperactivo. Se rió toda la noche de Naruto intentando jugar. Nadie la había visto reírse tanto, en especial su hermana, la cual observaba todo desde las sombras. No estaba segura de su relación con Naruto pero ella era tan feliz que ya casi no tenía nada de que preocuparse, solo la tenían inquieta los comentarios de gente. Esperaba que la mayoría no fueran ciertos.

Naruto estaba desesperado, no lograba ganar ni un solo premio y le quería dar algo especial a Hinata. Sin embargo, estaba contento de verla tan feliz. Era inevitable para él, sentía tanto cariño por ella, la veía con ojos de tonto mientras se reía, jamás pensó que el el hecho de estar junto a él la pudiera hacer tan felíz y eso lo hacía sentirse tan agradecido, tan suertudo, ¿como alguien podía quererlo tanto y estar tan feliz a la par de un idiota como él? Hinata era la mujer de su vida, cada vez estaba mas seguro de eso.

Konohamaru pensaba lo mismo, había visto a su jefe pasar junto a Hinata nee-chan y desde eso lo estaba siguiendo. Era como ver una novela, pero pronto de percató que él no era el único espiando, habían una delgada y hermosa joven que tambien los veía desde la distancia. Hanabi Hyuga, quien diría que la princesa presumida esa tambien se preocuparía con su hermana o tal vez estaba tratando de arruinarlo todo. Konohamaru se asustó y se dirigió hacia ella.

¿Que crees que estás haciendo?- le dijo Konohamaru.

A ti que te importa

Ni se te ocurra arruinar la cita de mi jefe

¿Arruinar… tu jefe?- preguntó ella confundida.

Sí, la cita de Naruto nii-chan con Hinata-neechan.

¿Que te pasa? ¿Crees que arruinaría la relación de mi hermana?-dijo Hanabi enojada.

¿No… te molesta?

¿Porqué me molestaría si ella es feliz? Solo estoy aquí para ver que no le hagan daño, para estar segura de que no están jugando con ella. esperó mucho tiempo para que ahora… todo salga mal- dijo Hanabi un poco triste.

No va a salir mal, a Naruto le gusta mucho ella. Hoy estaba como loco viendo que hacía para su primera cita, además… ¿No lo ves?

¿Que cosa?-preguntó Hanabi dirigiendo su vista a la pareja.

La manera en que la mira.

Hanabi se volvió y vio a su hermana distraída jugando mientras se reía, sin embargo Naruto estaba serio, al principio creyó que no le agradaba estar con su hermana, pero después se dio cuenta que la veía con admiración como sino pudiera creer que alguien como Hinata existiera. La veía con amor, no era la misma mirada con la que había visto a Sakura en la epoca en la que se reía como tonto era un gritón y se sonrojaba mientras decía idioteces, No, era diferente, la veía ojos de cuidado, de admiración, con una mirada que no podía demostrar otra cosa mas que amor. De ese amor tan profundo que duele.

Alguna vez… quiero que alguien me mire de esa manera-dijo Hanabi en voz baja con la mirada perdida. Konohamaru se sorprendió, quien diría que en el fondo pudiera ser una chica sentimental.

Naruto se había quedado jugando un juego, Hinata se le había quedado viendo con ilusión a un peluche y lo quería conseguir para ella. Quería que fuera una sorpresa así que le pidió que fuera a hacer la fila para comprar unos dangos. Naruto gastó toda su energía pero al final logró botar todas las botellas. Mientras el señor le daba el peluche pudo escuchar la conversación de tres muchachos cercanos a él.

Mira es Hinata Hyuga

Hoy se ve guapísima, mira trae una minifalda. Con suerte logremos ver algo si hace mas viento.

Quiero hablarle.

¿Estás loco? Nunca te pondría atención, es demasiado para ti.

Que importa con hablarle y verle los pechos de cerca tengo más que suficiente-

¿Quieres que te mate? Es una Hyuga, es de las Kunoichis mas poderosas, te haría pedazos.

A Naruto le hirvió la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así de ella? No la podía dejar sola en especial con esa bola de pervertidos por ahí, no quería que le pasara nada.

Hinata estaba haciendo fila para los dangos. Naruto había pagado todo hasta el momento así que ella por lo menos lo quería ayudar con unos dulces. Él dijo que iría a comprar otra cosa y que la alcanzaría en ese lugar pero todavía no volvía. En eso sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al volverse no se encontró con Naruto sino con tres muchachos. Ella se alejó instintivamente.

Hola, somos—, — y —. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a tener una noche muy divertida.

Yo… no puedo, muchas gracias.- dijo Hinata nerviosa, esto no sonaba nada bien.

Vamos, no te arrepentirás-dijo uno agarrando por la cintura.

Sueltame- dijo Hinata mientras a una velocidad supernatural se hizo a un lado. Dos de ellos se asustaron y se hicieron a un lado, pero el mismo que la tomó por la cintura se quedó como si nada. El escándalo comenzó a atraer las miradas y Konohamaru y Hanabi se prepararon para actuar.

Vamos- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba para tomarle la mano- será divertid…- De repente apareció una figura delante de Hinata y agarró al muchacho por el cuello y lo puso contra el piso casi que ahorcandolo.

Quiero que vuelvas a intentar eso una sola vez más para que veas lo que te pasa-Dijo Naruto con una voz increíblemente amenazadora mientras sus ojos azules resplandecían con odio. El muchacho se intento soltar pero no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad en especial cuando se dio cuenta de quien era su oponente.

Perdon, no sabía que estaba contigo, Naruto-san-dijo el muchacho ya desesperado por la falta de aire.

Largate-le dijo Naruto mientras lo soltaba y los tres muchachos se fueron corriendo. Hinata estaba sorprendida, ¿Comó alguien podía ser tan increíble? Naruto se veía especialmente guapo cuando estaba serio y ahora Hinata lo percibía como el hombre mas genial del mundo. Él siempre la rescataba. A pesar de que ya los chicos se habían ido él seguía serio, probablemente estaba enojado con ella.

Naruto-kun… disculpa… yo

¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto volviendose con preocupacion- ¿Estás bien?¿No te hicieron nada?- naruto se acercó a ella y al tomar su mano se dio cuenta que estaba muy fría- Estás helada…

Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, yo solo…

Naruto la abrazó de repente y la envolvió con su chaqueta. Hinata se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan feliz y segura que nada podía quitar esa felicidad de ella. Naruto hundió el rostro en el oscuro cabello de Hinata, tenía un delicioso olor a lavanda. Se quedó ahí unos instantes y después acercó sus labios al oído de Hinata. "Nunca más te perderé de vista" le susurró. Era lo mismo que le había dicho durante la misión. Hinata se aferró a sus brazos y sonriendo susurró: "Gracias". Fue un espectáculo, sin embargo la gente tenía mas en claro que esa relación iba bastante mas seria de lo que muchos creían, que el tonto e hiperactivo muchacho tal vez sí estaba enamorado después de todo.

Hinata propuso que fueran a comer a ramen ya que quería que el rubio se sintiera feliz. El llevaba una bolsa en la mano y había insistido en llevar las de ella. Al llegar al restaurante se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con tres admiradoras de Naruto y probablemente las mas intensas e interesadas en él. Al verlo las tres llegaron a abrazarlo y colgarse de sus brazos. Hinata se sorprendió, no se hizo a un lado. Naruto la volvió a ver con demasiada culpabilidad, pero Hinata era una dama después de todo, así que aunque estaba triste e insegura por dentro sonrió, lo cual molestó todavía más a sus admiradoras.

Naruto-sempai, sientese a comer con nosotras, queremos saber todo sobre la misión.

Etto… estoy con Hinata en este momento así que la historia será para otro día-dijo con seguridad y haciendo un gesto a HInata de que se acercara.

¿Ella tambien fue a la misión verdad? Ella tambien nos puede contar. -Y las chicas la atrajeron hacia una pequeña mesa y se sentaron junto a ella. Naruto suspiró, no los iban a dejar en paz.

Chicas, en este momento no podemos….

No te preocupes-dijo Hinata de repente con una sonrisa de confianza, no quería que Naruto perdiera a sus admiradoras.- podemos acompañarlas un rato.- Naruto sonrió, Hinata era tan paciente.

Bueno-dijo suspirando- iré a pedir la comida.

Así que tu eres la novia de Naruto-sempai-dijo Una de repente cambiado totalmente su tono de voz, ya estaban mostrando sus verdaderos colores.

Etto… yo… nosotros… todavía no somos…

Por supuesto que no, Naruto sempai no saldría con alguien así.- Hinata se sorprendió y aunque intentó no dejarse intimidar poco a poco lo iban logrando.

¿Porque tus ojos son tan raros? Dan miedo.

¿ Y porque eres tan pálida? pareces un fantasma.

Con ese pelo en la cara parece que está muerta, como de una historia de terror.

Además para ser un ninja, ¿no estás un poco pasada de peso?

Sí, mira su pechos son demasiado grandes.

Además. ¿Qué?¿No sabes hablar? Eres una Hyuga verdad, con razón Naruto anda contigo, es porque tu familia es adinerada,

Y tú solo lo quieres por ser el salvador de la aldea.

Ni siquiera lo conoces- Hinata tenía la mirada baja. Ellas tenían razón, ella no era atractiva y además era rara. Naruto probablemente estaba con ella por lastima. No les podía responder nada, todas ellas eran Lindas y muy delgadas, bronceadas, de pechos pequeños y se vestían a la moda. Perfectamente maquilladas y con peinados preciosos. E incluso tal vez mejores Ninjas que ella. Ella no le podía responder nada, todas ellas eran mejores que ella

¡Me tienen harto!-gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa- ¿Quienes se creen que son para hablarle a ella así? Dejen de creer que me conocen. ¿Como se atreven? Ustedes ni siquiera le llegan a los talones.

Naruto-sempai…-dijeron la muchachas asustadas, no sabían que se podía enojar así.

Hinata, nos vamos.- Dijo naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia otra dirección.

Naruto estaba encolerizado, Hinata nunca lo había visto así. Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz porque la había protegido. "Ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones" le alegraba que él hubiera dicho eso, pero ¿de verdad lo pensaba? Probablemente no, Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse triste. Naruto estaba tan enojado ¿Cómo podían hacerle hecho eso? A Hinata. la chica que él amaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía tratar al ser mas amable de la tierra así? Debió haberles lanzado un rasengan. Al mismo tiempo no soportaba la vergüenza, Hinata debía estar enojada, ni siquiera eso, debía estar de los mil demonios. ¿Como esas idiotas le iban a hablar así a una Hyuga? No sabe como Hinata no les dijo nada, probablemente estaba tan enojada que se quedó callada. Pero no podían seguir en silencio por siempre, después de lo que le habían dicho esas tipas, lo mejor sería calmarla.

Hinata… yo… no se que decir. Ellas no te debieron decir esas cosas, sé que estas enojada pero yo no quiero que te sientas así. Todavía es temprano y podemos comer en otro lugar ya que no pudimos….

Naruto esperó la respuesta de Hinata, pero no dijo nada. Debía tener ganas de matarlo. Naruto se volvió y casi se le para el corazón. Hinata estaba llorando y con una mano esta tratando de quitarse las lágrimas. Naruto se sintió como un idiota, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando sin que él se diera cuenta? Pensó que estaría enojada pero jamás triste. ¿Porque estaba llorando? No lo entendía, ella era bellísima e inteligente, todos los muchachos en la aldea morían por estar con ella. Si sabía que era tan hermosa, ¿Por que estaba o llorando?… o… ¿Sería que simplemente ella no creía todo eso de sí misma? Naruto la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Hinata hundió la cabeza en su pecho y Naruto la abrazó mas fuerte.

Soy un idiota, es nuestra primera cita y ya te hice llorar.

Naruto, tú no… - Naruto la cortó con un beso. Hinata paró de llorar y se dejó llevar por los labios de naruto. No fue largo pero fue especial. La reconfortó y a pesar de que estaba nevando, sintió como el calor la incendiaba por dentro.

Nunca más nadie te hará llorar, es un promesa. No me importa quien sea, el próximo que te haga algo no vivirá para contarlo.-Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Naruto…-Pero Él la volvió a cortar con otro beso.

Eres hermosa, mas que cualquier otra. Tu pelo, tus ojos, tu piel, todo me gusta de ti. Asi que por favor, nunca vuelvas a llorar por algo así.

Pero, Naruto, yo, simplemente no soy suficiente para…-la volvió a callar con un beso.

Yo soy el que no es suficiente. Tú eres tan lista, tan bonita, tan amable, eres todo lo que nunca logré ser y lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a obtener. Así que mejor dejas de pensar de esa manera o… tendré que besarte hasta convencerte de lo contrario-dijo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa. Hinata sonrió.

No es algo que me moleste-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate.

Hanabi y Konohamaru habían presenciado toda la escena. Hanabi estuvo a punto de lanzarle unas shurikens a esas idiotas, y Konohamaru apenas logró detenerla. Siguieron a la pareja y al parecer todo se arregló e incluso se pusieron un poco romanticos. Hanabi estaba un poco celosa de su hermana y de su historia de amor, porque a pesar de que era problematica, se moría porque alguien la amara como Naruto a ella. Jamás había visto algo parecido y en serio apreciaba que Naruto cuidara de ella y que pudiera secar sus lágrimas con tanta facilidad. Ella no hubiera podido hacer que parara de llorar en toda la noche.

Por alguna razón no pudieron dejar de seguir a la pareja durante toda noche. A pesar de que no se llevaban particularmente bien entre ellos y que pasaron peleando casi toda la noche, Hanabi y Konohamaru disfrutaban de ver a las personas que mas admiraban juntos y enamorados, Era una adictiva historia que no podían dejar de ver. Tal vez simplemente por el hecho de que ver esa historia les hacía desear vivir una igual.

Naruto y Hinata pasaron otras vez por el puesto de ramen favorito del chico y terminaron comiendo ahí ya que el trío de muchachas ya había abandonado el lugar. Los dueños del puesto sonreían y se enorgullecía de ver al niño tonto y bobo enamorado y tratando tan bien a una señorita. Era increíble ver como en cuestión de unos días Hinata era una persona totalemnte diferente, pasó de ser un muchacha triste y siempre consternada por Naruto a sonreír y estar a su lado. Era una escena realmente linda, su primera cita. ¿Quien diría que seres tan opuestos quedaría juntos? Era raro pero de alguna manera hacía una muy linda pareja. Hinata intentaba no observar a Naruto para no ponerse nerviosa pero a él no le importaba ser tan evidente y nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima. Era un hermoso contrate de colores, lavanda con naranja, negro con amarillo y azul contra plateado. La muchacha mas elegante y pulcra de la aldea con el hiperactivo y tonto de Naruto.

La cena fue cortesía de la casa, lo cual puso feliz a Naruto aunque no le hubiera importado gastar un poco más en ella. Continuaron paseando por el festival y jugaron un rato más antes de decidir que ya era hora de volver a casa. Ambos se pusieron tristes, pero Naruto la consoló diciendo que la llevaría hasta su casa. Le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo cuando se acordó que antes no había querido acompañarla por que ella era muy fuerte, sin embargo ahora captaba que era un excusa para pasar un tiempo más con ella. Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga se volvieron a ver con un poco de tristeza pero sabían que se podían ver al día siguiente.

La pasé muy bien-dijo Hinata acercándose un poco.

Tambien yo. ¿Crees que te pueda ver mañana?-dijo Naruto un poco tímido no quería parecer necesitado.

Por supuesto-dijo Hinata sonriendo. Le encantaba que sonriera y que lo viera los ojos. Siempre esquivaba su mirada, pero los pocos momentos que lo miraba de frente eran maravillosos para él.

La abrazó de la nada, en serio no sabía que hubiera hecho sin Hinata, ahora la veía como alguien tan necesaria en su vida. Hinata poco a poco devolvió el abrazo, nunca pensó que algo así le podía pasar a ella.

Nunca te vayas. Siempre estuviste para mi y me salvaste cuando nadie mas vino, no quiero estar sin ti- dijo suavemente Naruto en el oido de Hinata. A Hinata la recorrió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento caliente junto a ella y se dejó abrazar por él.

Gracias Naruto, Tú eres el que siempre me salvó y vino a mi cuando lo necesitaba. Tampoco quiero estar sin ti. Los días en los que no estabas eran realmente tristes.-dijo ella mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Nunca más te dejaré sola, te lo prometo. Por cierto, te traje algo, sé que no es muy caro pero vi que te le quédaste viendo, entonces lo conseguí para ti-dijo Naruto poniendo un poco nervioso y sacando un peluche de la bolsa. Hinata se emocionó y al mismo tiempo se rió, Naruto no sabía si eso era bueno.

Es igual a ti-dijo ella riéndose, Naruto cayó en cuenta que era un sapito naranja, con pelo rubio y ojos azules. Naruto se agachó avergonzado y un poco deprimido de que Hinata lo viera como un animal.

Me estas diciendo que parezco un sapo…- Dijo Naruto con un aura de depresión. Hinata se agachó también.

No, es solo que me recuerda a ti. Es muy lindo. Gracias por conseguirlo para mi- dijo Con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el peluche. Naruto sonrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Naruto se percató de que había comenzado a nevar, volvió a ver a Hinata con la intención de decírselo, pero la imagen de Hinata viendo la nieve lo dejó boquiabierto. No era que el resto de las estaciones no se veía bien, pero se veía increíblemente hermosa con los copos de nieve rodeándola. De ahora en adelante, no importaba que tantas veces viera la nieve o la luna, siempre se iba a acordar de ella. Hinata se percató de que estaba siendo observada y se puso nerviosa, se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y volvió a ver fijamente a Naruto. Él no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarla, se abalanzó sobre ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ese beso fue un poco diferente, más apasionado. Hinata se sonrojó al sentir por primera vez la lengua de Naruto rosando la de ella y la manera en la que el cada vez se pegaba más a ella. Naruto cayó en cuenta que estaba yendo muy lejos y se separó esperando que Hinata no le propinara un golpe. Hinata estaba sonrojada mirando hacia abajo pero después lo volvió a ver con una cara que Naruto no supo interpretar, no parecía molesta, pero tampoco feliz, solo se veía como si en realidad… estuviera decepcionada de que se terminara. Naruto tambien se comenzó a sonrojar, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. Comenzó a disculparse, pero Hinata lo abrazó de la nada. Era tan feliz que no quería escucharlo disculparse por haberla hecho sentir de esa manera, de por sí un beso con Naruto es lo que ella había soñado por años.

Te amo- dijo Ella de forma dulce, se sentía increíble poder decírselo sin el miedo a ser rechazada. Naruto se conmovió, era la primera vez que ella se lo decía desde lo de Pain y sintió tal dolor al recordar lo que había pasado ese día que solo la abrazó más fuerte.

Después se separaron y Hinata le sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Naruto se quedó parado como tonto hasta que la muchacha desapareció de su vista. No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de contratiempo con las idiotas esas todo había salido perfecto. Se devolvió corriendo a su apartamento ya que tenía energía de sobra para correr toda la noche. Al llegar a su apartamento estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo. Hinata tambien lo amaba. Lo que sintió alguna vez por Sakura no se podía comparar con lo que sentía por Hinata. Se fue a dormir feliz, emocionado y sobre todo muy enamorado.


End file.
